Beautiful Boy
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A sequel to Kristen3's A Mother's Love, set during the same day her story occurs. Daphne witnesses a special moment between Niles and David, and she comes to realize just how special her family really is.


**With many thanks to Kristen for allowing me to do this story, a follow up to her own A mother's love. **

Daphne woke up later that night in a cold sweat. She knew what had brought it on- that horrible story. She couldn't help but feel terribly for the parents and for that poor child who never had a chance. She reached over for her husband, but for some reason Niles wasn't there. She looked around and began to panic. Instinctively her thoughts ran to David.

Throwing her robe on, not even bothering with her slippers, she ran to David's room, where she was taken aback by what she was witnessing. There, patting his son gently on his back as he slept, stood Niles, who hadn't realized that she had joined them.

She listened in to the song Niles was humming. She knew that song- Beautiful Boy by John Lennon . Just the thought of her husband selecting that very song made her feel immensely proud, both of her son and the father of her son. This was a precious moment, the kind she lived for. If only she could take a picture and make this moment last somehow.

She thought of all the videos that Niles had shared with her over the years, videos of Hester Crane and her family. It wasn't until this very moment that she'd come to realize how important they were to Niles. Family meant everything to her, and even though she knew that her sentimentality had bothered her brother-in-law Frasier over the years, she knew Niles well enough to know that was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with her.

She watched just a few more seconds before making her presence known. She let out a low cough, then whispered, "I think he's asleep now."

Niles turned to her and smiled widely. "I hadn't known you were there. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't disturb you or David..."

"It looks like David doesn't have a care in the world. Let's take this to the family room, shall we?" Daphne held out her hand and Niles gladly accepted it.

They sat down on the sofa together, side by side, and Daphne rested her head against his shoulders. "I love you, Niles."

It didn't matter how often he heard those words- they were like a miracle every time he heard them from her lips. "I love you too, my love. What's wrong, did I wake you up?"

"No. I just sensed that I needed to be with you and David, and me instincts were right. Although it seems you were handling the moment just fine."

"I feel a bit silly, singing some song that I barely know the words to," Niles admitted.

"Are you kidding me? Beautiful Boy is such a classic. I cried the first time I heard the song. I know you're probably thinking how silly I am.."

"No," he shook his head reassuringly. "It just tells me that you were having a psychic vision...of this very moment. "

"Oh Niles," she laughed. "That's the first time I ever heard you acknowledge me psychic visions!"

"Well, I guess I've learned not to doubt my own wife. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"I trust you with me son. After what I heard today I'm not so sure I can trust anyone else..."

Niles pulled her close. "Ssh. Try not to think about that. You'll only torture yourself, and it tears me apart to see you like that. "

"I know. But sometimes I think to meself- I'm so lucky. We're so lucky. We have been blessed with so many things in our life- we have your family, me own family even though I don't see them as often as I should..." she sighed.

"Would you like to...would you like to see your family?" Niles asked.

"You know that David can't travel."

"I meant, would you like to go away on a weekend trip? Or perhaps I could fly your family here. Or maybe just Stephan."

She looked at him adoringly. "You would fly me brother here, just to make me feel better?"

"I would fly Simon here if that's what it took to make you feel better," he chuckled, and she laughed along with him.

"Maybe not Simon," they both said at the same time.

"Oh, honey, thank you so much! You know how fond I am of Stephan..."

"I would give you the earth if that's what made you happy."

She kissed him on the forehead. "You already have."

The end


End file.
